


Stars

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [15]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Zach was certainly not expecting that





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisa_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/gifts).



A loud pop sound dragged Chris out of his thoughts. He turned off the television, calling, “Zach? Everything okay?” He then remembered the package that Zach had gotten that day, and he jumped up from the couch and ran to Zach’s study.

He was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, holding a box. There was glitter everywhere, and it was almost like he couldn't comprehend what happened. 

Chris was snickering as Zach stared at the mess on his desk. Zach glared at him and asked, "Did you do this?"   
  
"Check the return address," Chris replied, barely containing his glee.   
  
Zach did and saw it was from Sofia. "Why did she do this?"   
  
"Hell if I know, but it was funny."   
  
"I don't think you'd find it so funny if it happened to you," said Zach. His desk was covered in gold and silver glitter, with blue foil stars mixed in. His clothes were also dusted with stars, and he looked completely ridiculous.    
  
"You should see the inside of my car," Chris said, and he busted up. "Oh man it's terrible! I'm gonna have to have it detailed."    
  
"She sent you a glitter bomb and it went off in your car?" Zach asked.   
  
"That's where I opened it, so yeah." Chris was still smiling, and he added, "Except my stars were gold, not blue. Oh I hope she gets Karl next. He's going to hold a grudge forever!"   
  
"She's already been warned not to prank Karl, and the consequences if she does," Zach pointed out. He sighed and ran his hands through the glitter debris. "This is going to take forever to clean up."   
  
"I'll help," Chris promised. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Zach's shoulders. "And when we get this all tidied up we can take a shower," he purred.

  
Zach huffed a laugh at that, and turned to kiss Chris. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
